Lemonsisters
by Lemonjuices
Summary: Princess Bubblegum thinks that the Lemongrabs are still lonely after a surprising repeat of events. She realises that there are no female Lemongrabs, and creates the Lemonsisters, but they aren't what anyone expected. Will the Lemonsisters make friends with the Lemongrabs? First fic I have ever written. Rated T for death, language and Ice King.
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter doesn't mention the Lemonsisters, and I don't think it's as funny as I hope the rest of the fic will be. Please read and give opinions (but please don't say it's unacceptable without giving reasons why, this is my first fic so it probably isn't great)**

—

Princess Bubblegum's eyes widened in shock. "I… thought they… stopped" she stuttered. The Princess was in the candy castle's laboratory, working on her latest project. The entire laboratory was a mess. Papers were scattered all over, many crumpled and filled with rough notes. Opened flasks of brightly coloured chemicals could be seen on every desk, and some had even been spilled or broken with little done to clean the spilled liquids.

The day was as bright as it normally was in the candy kingdom, and the sun shone through the large window which the Princess sat in front of, filling the room with vibrant colour, thanks to one of Princess Bubblegum's previous inventions, 'Light Reflecting Wallpaper'. The darkest thing in the room was Princess Bubblegum herself.

Her hair hadn't been washed in days, and split ends branched from her normally perfect pink locks. Her lab coat was stained with both chemicals and food. Behind her safety goggles, the Princess's eyes were baggy and tired. It was very unusual for Bubblegum to work for days at a time like this, and the entire Kingdom was starting to worry.

Princess Bubblegum stared down at the unfolded note which lay on her desk in front of her.

"Mmmmn

Priincess

Bubblegum

We are starving.

Immediately send us

All of your candy.

How dare you."

It was signed 'Lemongrabs', and it gave the Princess a sickening déjà vu. She could have sworn that when Lemonjon decomposed himself, he produced enough lemon candy to feed the entire Earldom of Lemongrab for at least six years. It had only been four months. Unless the Lemongrabs had been extremely greedy, which she had calculated was impossible even for the entire Earldom, she was certain that the Lemongrabs had rediscovered the secret to making candy life somehow. But how? Finn and Jake brought back the only copy of the plans to making candy life back from the Lemon castle, and she had erased the memory from both of their minds fully. Now she thought of it, where was the plan for making candy life? Somewhere amongst the other scattered papers and blueprints? "Never mind" she almost whispered to herself "I'm sure they can investigate".

* * *

Meanwhile, Finn and Jake were in the dark surveillance room of the Candy Castle, with two banana guards. The only light sources were from the door which was left ajar, and the various screens in the room. The banana guards were sitting on two swivel chairs facing the screens, with Finn and Jake leaning on the chairs behind them. They were all watching footage of the castle on the TVs in front of them. The banana guard in front of Finn was holding a VHS tape up, with a badly written date and location on the front.

"This is a tape from about 2 to 3 months ago" the banana guard on the left, with Finn standing behind him said.

"From Princess Bubblegum's bedroom" said the other banana guard who had Jake standing behind him.

"Don't tell anyone" the banana on the left replied.

"Yeah this is our secret"

"Our secret"

"Yeah don't tell…."

"Okay, we get it!" Finn interrupted the banana guard in front of him loudly, although not loudly enough to draw any attention from other rooms. The banana in front of Finn nodded, and slid the tape into one of the VHS players. A fuzzy static image appeared for a couple of seconds on the screen above it, and then a tape showing Princess Bubblegum asleep in her bed played. "Hey why are we spying on the Princess?" Jake asked looking confused and slightly disgusted. "Shh!" The banana in front of Jake snapped "Just watch the shadow okay?" Jake squinted and peered over at the shadow on the black and white TV screen, and so did Finn. For a few seconds, nothing seemed unusual about the shadow. "Maybe we should fast forward a little" The banana in front of Finn suggested, and he pressed and held the fast forward button on the VHS player. Fuzzy lines appeared on the screen, until the banana on the right almost shouted "Stop!" at which point the other guard took his finger off the fast forward button.

Everyone leaned forward, almost in shock and awe. There were two white, eye like dots in the shadows, and if you looked carefully, you could see a darker shadow that resembled a lemon. Finn gasped "LEMONG…mmmmph". The banana guard behind him covered his mouth before he could finish shouting loud enough to wake everyone on the same floor. "Keep watching it gets better" he said sternly. Finn kept looking at the screen, with the banana guard's hand still over his mouth. Unlike before, where Lemongrab's figure stood still watching the victims in their sleep, his shadow appeared to move, as shown by the two white dots moving. The white dots bounced across the screen, until they stopped close to the wall. It looked like they had stopped at Princess Bubblegum's drawers, as some of the furniture spread to where it wasn't as dark and was therefore visible. The two white dots dropped down and turned so only one was slightly in view. It remained like that for a few seconds, until the white dots turned to face the screen directly and sprinted out of view.

"What did he want?" Jake asked, still with a confused expression.

"Never mind that, we have to tell PB!" Finn ignored Jake's question.

"But this is OUR SECRET!" The banana behind Jake turned to face both of them. He didn't seem threatening, but he definitely wasn't happy with the idea of Princess Bubblegum ruining their chances of future footage that could be used for hot gossip and to pass the time. It wasn't that fun to stare at black and white screens all night, especially when there was hardly anything exciting on them.

"FINN! JAKE!" A voice bellowed from above.

"That's Bubblegum, we better go" Jake announced to the bananas before he and Jake started to run out as both bananas swivelled in their chairs to face them.

"WAIT!" one of them shouted, causing Finn and Jake to screech to a halt right before they even reached the door. Both of them turned to face the Bananas. The one to their left warned "Don't tell her"

"Yeah, yeah" Finn replied, tired of the bananas repeating themselves. "Now let's go!" Finn and Jake sprinted out of the door before the banana guards could warn them again not to tell Princess Bubblegum about their videos of Lemongrab's stalking. Finn and Jake weren't even thinking of telling the Princess about a video recorded two or three months ago as they ran up to the castle laboratory. There wasn't a point of telling Princess Bubblegum about something that had happened only once and too long ago to bother taking notice. It didn't really matter that Lemongrab was in Princess Bubblegum's room once, did it?

* * *

Finn and Jake reached the castle laboratory, and stopped just as they came through the door, panting and sweating. They had to run a long way and up many stairs to get to the laboratory on one of the higher floors in the castle. Princess Bubblegum was sitting on the opposite side of the room. She turned to face them.

"Finn, Jake, I want you to go to Castle Lemongrab, and find out what is causing their recent food shortage. It's possible that they used the lemon candy to make lemon children, but I want you to find out how they used a lifetime supply of lemon candy in four months" Princess Bubblegum addressed Finn and Jake calmly. Both of them were in shock, but tried very hard not to show it. They both thought about the video they had seen only a few minutes before.

"Sure thing PB" Finn replied cheerfully, trying hard to cover up the shock he felt inside. Jake transformed into a large lemon camel with Jake's orange colour and facial features. Finn jumped onto him, and Jake the lemon camel stretched out of the castle and ran towards Castle Lemongrab, carrying Finn with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Onto my second chapter, still no Lemonsisters but I promise they will be in the next chapter :)**

**WARNING: May contain feels.**

* * *

Finn was still riding on top of Jake the lemon camel and had just started walking across the high path that led to Castle Lemongrab, but they were in no rush. Jake was walking much slower than on previous visits, and didn't extent his legs to get to Castle Lemongrab any faster. Castle Lemongrab towered over the adventurers and cast a deathly shadow over Finn and Jake. Sweat started to drip from their foreheads.

The castle was the same as it was before Lemonjon stood up and walked, and the path to the castle was also the same. It was in the same location, above thick cloud. Both of them were surprised at this, as they both knew that not too long ago, the castle was still located on grass near the Candy Kingdom just after Lemonjon passed away to save the Earldom of Lemongrab. But why hadn't Princess Bubblegum noticed? Just as they came up to a bridge, Jake paused. Finn leant to the left and attempted to look around at Jake's face.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Finn asked. His face was full of anxiety both for him and his best friend. Jake did not reply or even move. His face was deep in worried thought, and he felt extremely nervous about entering Castle Lemongrab again, especially after encountering the variety of creepy Lemon Children. "Jake?" Finn tried again, showing a tone of concern. "Jake snap out of it!" Finn yelled at his best friend, causing him to wake up from his daydream as if he had actually woken up from his sleep. Jake shook his head frantically before calming down and turning to Finn. "Oh, errrrrr, nothing. Let's keep going." He said. Finn sat up again and held on to Jake as he stretched across the bridge. Jake carried on walking at a steady pace. He still wasn't in a rush to see the Lemongrabs and the Lemon Children even though Princess Bubblegum had ordered them to investigate and as always wanted it to be done as quickly as possible.

It didn't take long for Finn and Jake to reach the entrance to Castle Lemongrab. Jake morphed back into his dog form, and Finn opened the door. Jake followed behind Finn, expecting the potentially starving Lemon Children to walk towards them like zombies. But they didn't.

"Oh. My. Glob." Finn said.

The normally 'lively' Lemon Children were all deceased. Lemon corpses were now spread out across the large main entrance. Some had become mushy and brown, while some even had mould growing on them. The entire room stank of rotten lemons. Finn and Jake ran across the room, avoiding the dead lemons, and reached the door to the throne room. Finn threw the door open, and they both ran inside, shutting the door behind them to escape the horrific smell of dead lemons. The throne room was similar to the last time they visited, although in the place of Lemonjon's head was a soft-looking dull brown wall. "What do you think happened to those poor guys?" Jake asked. He normally hated the Lemon Children and so did Finn, but they were both now concerned as to why the Lemongrabs would neglect the creatures they had made.

"I don't know," Finn replied, "But it looks like they were all starved."

"Hey how come you know? You're not a doctor. You're not smart enough." Jake asked Finn.

"Hey I'm smart! And if they weren't just neglected don't you think the Lemongrabs would have noticed?"

"Hm. I guess. Speaking of Lemongrabs, where are they?" Jake noticed that since Lemonjon wasn't there, they had no way of knowing where exactly the Lemongrabs were.

"Maybe they're in the dungeon again." Finn guessed, and he pointed to the crack on their left that Lemonjon had made the last time they visited. They squeezed through it and climbed over the rocks on the other side. The dungeon was exactly as it was before, very dark and lit only by a few torches on the walls, however there were no signs of life. Nothing moved except the flickering torches. Finn walked in front with Jake following very close behind. They didn't bother to open any of the doors, as they knew almost exactly where the Lemongrabs would be. They jumped off a ledge and continued walking in search of life. They didn't need to open any doors at it was quiet enough in the dungeon to hear breathing and they knew roughly where the Lemongrabs would be hiding. As they approached an air vent, Jake tugged at Finn's sleeve.

"Hey maybe we should go the way we did before, maybe they're there again!" Jake pointed out the air vent that they had rushed into before.

"Great idea!" Finn cheered. With some struggle, he removed the cover and climbed inside. They removed the first cover they found (which was very close to where they came in) and fell into the same dungeon room as last time. The door which had been broken by Jake previously was fully fixed. Plop-Top and Seed-Wad lay next to the door, both looking like they had been starved for over a week. They were also much smaller than previously. Finn and Jake ignored both of them and ran to the door. Jake didn't hesitate to enlarge his fist and break the door again. Once the door had been broken, the two Lemongrabs were revealed, sitting on the same table opposite each other. On the table was a rack with a variety of chemicals, a few assorted jars of candy and a single piece of paper. Lemongrab stood up.

"The door has been broken!" He screeched. Lemongrab 2 stood up and yelled "Fix the door!"

"Wait, what? Fix the do…" Jake complained before Finn covered his mouth. Finn didn't want everyone to repeat themselves.

"What is it now, Lemongrabs?" Finn shouted, "Why are all your boys starving?" He rushed to the table and grabbed the piece of paper "And WHAT is the secret to candy life doing HERE?!" Finn yelled at the top of his voice as he gazed at the paper. Both Lemongrabs started to pace around the room, with their hands behind their backs.

"You see, Finn…" Lemongrab started.

"When Lemonjon died, the Castle felt so empty inside…" Lemongrab 2 continued.

"And we knew that all of our boys were made somehow…"

"And Lemonjon was made of lemon candy…"

"Mmmm," Lemongrab nodded, "So I went to consult mother about it. She was asleep but I found this!" He snatched the paper off of Finn and waved it in the air triumphantly.

"We reconstructed Lemonjon from the candy he left behind. We had to leave some parts out as not all candy was left." Lemongrab 2 smiled. "And now he is with us again, but no hair."

"Noooo Haaaiir!" Both Lemograbs screeched in unison.

"But that doesn't explain how the castle got here." Jake said, looking confused.

"Lemonjon walked here." Lemongrab 2 said.

"We didn't want mother to know of his return." Lemongrab sighed.

"And now…" Lemongrab 2 started to cry.

"Our boys have suffered." They were both sobbing now.

"We locked ourselves here in shame. Only 7 of our boys are alive now." Lemongrab 2 sniffled.

The Lemongrabs finished pacing at the table, hugged each other and cried into each other's shoulders. Finn and Jake stared at them sadly. Jake sniffed and wiped a tear emerging from his eye.

"Come on man, we can't just leave them like this. We got to do something." Jake suggested.

"Like what?" Finn asked Jake.

"Well, like telling Princess Bubblegum?" Jake suggested to Finn. Finn shrugged.

"Okay, let's go," He turned to the Lemongrabs "Hey, you guys wanna come too?" Lemongrab sniffled and turned to Finn, still hugging Lemongrab 2.

"No, no. Leave us here." He said quickly before crying into Lemongrab 2's shoulder again. The other Lemongrab was doing the same. Finn smiled reassuringly.

"We'll be back soon, and we'll bring food don't worry!" Finn said to the Lemongrabs. Jake extended himself and Finn jumped onto his back. Jake stretched himself so his body was the same length as Lady Rainicorn's, and ran towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

"So you're telling me," Princess Bubblegum started to look worried, "That the Lemongrabs have the formula to making Candy Life again, and now most of their boys are… dead? This is bad news." She shook her head. Finn and Jake were back in Princess Bubblegum's messy laboratory, which was still scattered with papers and spilled liquids. "Luckily," she continued, smiling "I have been working on a way to create an unlimited supply of candy for the Candy Kingdom. It took a while, but I'm almost finished with my research. As for the Lemongrabs, I would like you to bring them here, along with the formula. I need to erase certain memories related to creating candy life again. If they feel lonely, I can create life for them. Hopefully, I can help the Earldom of Lemongrab to become a beautiful and more varied place like the Candy Kingdom." Princess Bubblegum turned to her desk and got four seeds off of it. One was yellow with orange stripes and some orange fruit details, one was green with darker green waves and lime-shaped details, one was pink with red waves and the last one was rainbow coloured in the style of a beach ball. She put them in a case which held all of them snugly. "These are rare candy seeds 2.0," she explained, "They're only a prototype, but they are much better than the original ones I gave them. The Lemongrabs cannot mould these into candy life, and the candy the grown plants produce cannot be given life either. But just in case, I want you to plant these seeds in any outdoor location in castle Lemongrab before seeing them again." She closed the case, secured it, and handed it to Jake who put it on his back.

"Will do, PB" Jake said. Finn hopped onto Jake's back, in front of the box containing candy seeds. Jake morphed himself into a dog with plane wings, and glided away from the castle. Although she knew they couldn't see her or wave back, she waved at them from the laboratory window before sitting at her desk again and focusing on the chemicals that were laid out in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I forgot to do this last chapter**

**krikanalo - thanks for the reviews, they really help :)**

**anonymous - I know you reviewed because it showed up on mobile (and you told me), but it doesn't show up here for some reason. Hmm... anyway thanks!**

* * *

Finn and Jake were now just inside the entrance of castle Lemongrab, and they were glad to see that the corpses from their last visit were no longer there. Although this made them wonder what happened to them. Did the Lemongrabs come up from the dungeon? Jake removed the seed case from his back and carefully opened it, and checking carefully to make sure the Lemongrabs didn't know that they were back, he put it gently on the floor. Finn removed the four seeds with one hand and held them in the other. Jake dug four small holes in a line, each hole being far enough from others to allow a tree to grow properly. Finn placed a seed carefully in each hole, and Jake filled the hole again.

"Well, I guess we just have to wait for the seeds to grow. How long do you think that'll take?" Jake asked.

"These are magic seeds. Shouldn't take too long." Finn replied. They both stared at the small dirt mounds where they had planted the seeds. They were in a straight line, not too far from the wall but they were still able to get plenty of sunlight. Jake got bored of watching them to see if they would grow.

"Maybe we should pour water on them." Jake suggested.

"That could work." Finn picked up the seed case and ran to a large puddle nearby. He filled the lid with water and walked back. He then poured water carefully onto each of the small dirt mounds where a seed was buried. The ground started to rumble. Finn and Jake backed away from where the seeds were planted, and watched as they sprouted rapidly into trees. Each tree was a different colour, and sprouted a different kind of candy. One had an orange trunk, yellow leaves and had bunches of orange candy and candy corn growing from it. Another had a dark green trunk with light green leaves and had lots of lime candies and light green/white candy canes dangling from its branches. The third tree was red with pink, bubblegum-textured leaves, holding peppermints, strawberry candies and tufts of candy floss. The last tree had a brown trunk and each leaf was a different colour of the rainbow. Large coconuts dangled from its branches. Finn picked one of the coconuts, which was about twice the size of the seeds he planted. He split it in half and laughed. "Skittles!" The coconut was filled with skittles rather than coconut milk. He offered half of the skittle-filled coconut to Jake. "Thanks man." Jake thanked his friend before eating a few skittles from the coconut.

Finn and Jake walked inside, going the same way that they had remembered while holding the skittle-coconuts. When they had reached the door where Plop-Top and Seed-Wad were still sitting, along with two other small lemon children who had joined them, Finn and Jake offered their skittle-coconut halves to them. They didn't want to know what a live skittle-coconut would be like. The door had been miraculously fixed, which confused both of them. Jake readied his fist to break the door open again, until Finn shook his head and pushed the door open. Jake blushed in embarrassment and they both strolled casually into the room. The Lemongrabs were both sitting at the table again, and they looked up at Finn and Jake as they walked in. Lemongrab 2 narrowed his eyes.

"Where is the food that you have promised?" Lemongrab 2 asked the two impatiently.

"It's outside guys!" Finn gestured for the two to follow them.

"Mmmn… okay." Lemongrab stood up and started to follow Finn and Jake, Lemongrab 2 followed. Jake sneakily reached over to the table behind them and grabbed the candy life formula. He then morphed his hands into a dustpan and brush and collected the chemicals from the table. They were all sealed, so Jake snuck them all into Finn's bag.

They were all back at the entrance in no time, and Finn pointed at the row of magical candy trees. "They're candy trees. You can grow food with these."

The earls smiled at the trees in approval. "Yeah. Acceptable." Lemongrab 2 said in approval of the new candy trees.

"You want us to take you back to Princess Bubblegum?" Jake offered.

"Yes, yes," replied Lemongrab 2 "I'll go and fetch Lemon Pegasus." Lemongrab 2 brought out the Lemon Pegasus and jumped onto its back. Lemongrab jumped on just behind him, and held onto his brother. Jake grew wings and allowed Finn to jump onto his back. They then flew off towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Finn, Jake and the Lemongrabs were now in Princess Bubblegum's laboratory, which was still a mess. Bubblegum was erasing the part of their brain where the formula was still present. Finn and Jake stood back and watched Princess Bubblegum erase memories using the back of an HB pencil, and wondered if everyone's memory could be edited like that. After finishing putting the tops of their heads back on, they got on the Lemon Pegasus again and flew off into the distance. After waving goodbye at them until she was sure that they couldn't see her anymore, she turned to Finn and Jake.

"Something inside their heads tells me they're still lonely. Something in the Earldom of Lemongrab is missing." She said to them.

"Like what?" Asked Jake.

"People?" Finn suggested.

"Cute animals?" Jake suggested.

"Limes?"

"Cute girls?" Jake giggled. Princess Bubblegum's face lit up at Jake's suggestion.

"That's it!"

"What? Cute girls?" Jake didn't think Princess Bubblegum would take him seriously.

"Girls! There are no female citizens of Lemongrab. Maybe all the Earldom of Lemongrab needs is a few female citizens."

"Lemon Princesses?" Finn, Jake and PB turned around to see Ice King standing just inside of the window. He was smiling and his eyes sparkled.

"When did you get here?" asked Jake, sounding disgusted.

"Actually I've been here awhile," He replied, "Around 2 days. Probably."

"Get out!" PB shouted.

"Okay, sheesh." He mumbled, and then flew out of the window. Finn, Jake and PB stared blankly at the window until he was out of view, then they resumed.

"Okay, I'll gather enough lemon candy and tidy the place up a little," Princess Bubblegum turned to the cluttered tables, "You two go check on the Ice King. Make sure he isn't up to no good."

Finn leaped onto Jake's back without any reply and Jake stretched himself and Finn out of the castle.

* * *

"Ooooh Gunter," Ice King was talking to his penguin, "I wonder what that Lemon Princess is going to look like." He blushed and giggled like a little girl. The Ice King was lying on the icy sofa in his living room. Gunter was sitting on the floor at the foot of the sofa watching TV. Gunter rolled his eyes and quacked several times. "I don't care if she turns out a freak. She could be," he went even redder and sighed, "my freak." Gunter looked up at the Ice King and quacked again. "Oh, this?" The Ice King looked around the room "It's a photo album. Lots of happy memories." Gunter quacked once in response and turned back to the TV.

Suddenly, Finn and Jake burst through the door.

"Haven't you two heard of knocking?!" Ice King spat.

"Ice King! What are you up to?" Finn yelled. Jake extended his arm and grabbed the blue photo album.

"And why do you have a bunch of photos of princesses?" Jake held up the album for everyone to see. The page he was holding up contained three photos of Princess Bubblegum sleeping and one of LSP admiring her lumps in a bedroom mirror.

"Oh come on!" Ice King whined.

"Well Finn, I think PB's got enough lemon candy by now."

"Yeah, sure." Finn replied blankly and he jumped onto Jake, who was still holding the photo album. They ran out of the Ice castle.

* * *

Finn and Jake ran into the laboratory of Princess Bubblegum's castle. It was now much tidier than before, and two tables were laid out in the middle of the room. On each table was a pile of lemon candy moulded so it looked like a body with a long, pointed nose, but it was obvious that Princess Bubblegum hadn't finished this yet. PB was standing at one of the tables, using her hands to shape the lemon candy. To Finn and Jake's relief, she had finally brushed her hair and her clothes were now clean. She turned to Finn and Jake, paying particular attention to the photo album Jake was holding.

"Jake, what is that?" she asked. Jake realised that he was still holding the photo album and he hid it behind his back.

"Oh, errm… nothing!" He stuttered. Princess Bubblegum nodded doubtfully.

"Mhmm," she paused for a moment, "Anyway, I'm almost done with them!"

"With who?" Jake asked.

Princess Bubblegum facepalmed. "The Lemonsisters. All I gotta do is finish sculpting their bodies, and then pour some of this formula on them!" she grabbed a sealed conical flask filled with bright pink liquid and swirled it around lightly for emphasis. She turned back to the tables and finished sculpting the lemon candy while Finn and Jake watched, looking bored. It only took 5 minutes to finish, but to Finn and Jake, it seemed like 5 years. "Okay! You guys ready?" Princess Bubblegum was unusually excited about this experiment. She held up the pink liquid and swirled it around again.

"Yeah," Finn yawned, "ready." He poked Jake, who had fallen asleep next to him and was drooling.

"Wai… wha?! Oh... yea… sure!" He said with confidence.

"Great! Now stand back a little, this could get messy!" Princess Bubblegum warned, even though they were both standing against the wall. Princess Bubblegum poured a very small amount of the pink liquid onto the body on the left. The body developed two slits for eyes and a mouth. It grew breasts, which were only slightly bigger than PB's. Thick, yellow hair sprouted from the top of its head, until it reached just below shoulder length. Her eyes sprung open. She screamed and waved her arms around frantically, only calming down slightly when she started to cough, at which point she tried to cover her mouth. As she coughed, she appeared to spit lemon juice. Some of the juice landed on the faces of Finn and Jake, and a few drops landed on PB's safety goggles. "Ewwwww…" Jake whined.

The new lemon girl's breathing finally steadied, and she calmed down enough to survey the room she was in quickly. "What is this?" She asked. Her voice was feminine, but at the same time she sounded crackly. Princess Bubblegum offered her a dress that had been trimmed from one of Lemongrab's outfits. It looked exactly like Lemongrab's clothes, except the bottom half had been trimmed to make a knee length skirt. The entire outfit fitted her perfectly, and she seemed to approve. Princess Bubblegum smiled at her new creation.

"I think I'll call you… Lemonjuice" she decided. This was met with a small smile from Lemonjuice.

"Yeah. That's acceptable." She said happily. Princess Bubblegum turned to Finn.

"Finn, I want you to show Lemonjuice her room, you know where my bedroom is?"

Finn's face went crimson and he nodded subtly.

"Great, Lemonjuice's bedroom is 2 doors left from there."

"Cool. Come on LJ." Finn said as he motioned for Lemonjuice to follow him. Finn and Lemonjuice walked out of the door, shutting it behind them, leaving Jake, PB and a pile of lemon candy.

"So what's that pile for?" Jake asked.

"Remember what happened last time?" PB moaned in reply. They both had a flashback of Lemongrab stalking the candy people.

"Oh. Right."

"Yeah. I should give life to this clone as soon as possible." And Princess Bubblegum picked up the vial of pink liquid again.

"Stand back Jake." She warned.

"I'm still against the wall you know." He said. Princess Bubblegum walked around to the other table, carrying the opened vial.

"Of course, I was just warni… OW!" Princess Bubblegum stubbed her toe on the corner of the table that the body was lying on, causing her to stumble slightly and spill some of the liquid onto the face. She spilled much more than she had dripped onto the previous body. She looked at the face which was starting to form slits for eyes and a mouth, realising what she had just done. "Oh crap". She could only watch, and didn't know what was going to happen. She took a few steps backwards towards Jake, hoping that the figure being brought to life wouldn't turn into a monster. She watched as the figure developed the same thick shoulder length hair that Lemonjuice had developed. She almost breathed a sigh of relief, but then something else happened. The figure developed huge lumps, much bigger than her twin's, and grew noticeable curves. She didn't scream or even react when she opened her eyes for the first time. Princess Bubblegum worriedly approached the new life, and stopped when the lemon girl sat up slowly. PB smiled nervously at her, secretly praying that she wouldn't attack. But the girl didn't attack. She smiled seductively instead.

"Hi there." the childish voice whispered with a chuckle.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own skittles. Or adventure time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter is a little late... and more poorly written than usual...**

**Krikanalo, Peace and Love 4EVER XD and kendramccormick, thanks for the reviews and follows! You're all awesome!**

* * *

"Are you… ok?" Princess Bubblegum approached the life fearfully, but with a smile on her face.

"Yes," the lemon giggled, "I'm fine." PB turned back to Jake, while the new life giggled and adjusted herself to slightly suggestive positions.

"Well we have to give her a name…" Princess Bubblegum said. Jake hummed in deep thought and looked over at the lemon, who waved flirtatiously back at him.

"Hi handsome!" she winked. Jake waved back nervously and turned to Princess Bubblegum.

"How about Lemonjizz? She's a slut, and it would match her sister's name. Just think, Lemonjuice and Lemonjizz!" Jake laughed. Princess Bubblegum frowned at him.

"Yeah she's a slut, but I'm not having a citizen in Ooo named Lemonjizz!" Princess Bubblegum raised her voice at Jake.

"Okay." Jake sulked. "What about Lemonade then?"

Princess Bubblegum shrugged "Sure, why not?" She turned to Lemonade, who was still posing like a model on the table, and took a spare lab coat from one of the drawers below her desk "Lemonade, I want you go to with Jake. And wear this." She gave the lab coat to Lemonade, who reluctantly put it on. PB turned to face Jake, who was sweating from the thought of having to go anywhere with Lemonade. "Jake, take her to the same room I asked Finn to go to. There's a dress in the wardrobe for her." She ordered.

Jake looked to his right to see that Lemonade was standing right beside him. He gasped in fear and walked out of the room stiffly, like his legs had been turned into planks. Lemonade followed close behind him. Princess Bubblegum breathed a sigh of relief, but she still knew deep down that she had made another failed experiment.

Meanwhile, Finn and Lemonjuice were in Lemonjuice and Lemonade's new bedroom. Although not as big as the Princess's room, it was still pretty big and well decorated. The floor had a light brown carpet, and the walls were a dark yellow colour, with beautiful lemon-themed decorations. There were two beds in the room, a large wardrobe, a dresser and some shelves which had a few lemon-themed books on them, ranging from 'Fifty shades of citrus' to 'Put them in your oven cookbook'. Each piece of furniture was wooden, and had a lemon decoration on it. There was an en-suite, which was also lemon-decorated, and laid out exactly like PB's, although the bath and the sink were both lemon shaped. Finn approached Lemonjuice, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, and held out a dark-grey hairband which she took.

"Thank you slave. That'll do." Lemonjuice thanked Finn, who reacted with a slight laugh, and walked up to the dresser which had a large mirror. She tied her hair up and smiled. "This is acceptable." She said, before the door creaked open. Finn and Lemonjuice looked at the door. Jake stood at the doorway. "Ehh, am I in the right room?" he asked. He realised that both Finn and Lemonjuice were in the room and nervously stepped inside, followed by Lemonade. Jake opened the wardrobe and took out the outfit which looked exactly like Lemonjuice's, except it was white with a light blue belt. It was clearly modified from one of Lemongrab 2's outfits. "I think you're supposed to try it on." He said, handing the outfit to Lemonade. Lemonade took the outfit and walked into the en-suite, closing the door behind her. For someone who was literally born a few minutes ago, she seemed to know a lot, as did Lemonjuice.

"Who was that rigamarole?" Lemonjuice asked Jake.

"Ehh, that's Lemonade, she's your sister," he cupped his hand over one side of his mouth, stretched to Finn and whispered, "She's a total slut." Suddenly, the door to the en-suite sprung open to reveal Lemonade, looking angry. The dress fitted her almost as well as it did with her sister, except because of her big lumps, parts of her dress was too tight.

"These clothes… they're… UNACCEPTABLEE!" She yelled. Everyone stared blankly at her.

"What about them?" Finn asked.

"TOO LONG! SKIRT TOO LONG!" She shrieked. Princess Bubblegum ran into the room, panting.

"What's going on?!" she asked.

"Lemonade doesn't like her clothes. Said her skirt is too long or something." Finn said.

"Oh," Princess Bubblegum's voice calmed down as she talked to Lemonade "There's a sewing kit in my room. Come with me, and we can alter your outfit." She smiled at Lemonade, and was less scared than before. Lemonade smiled back.

"Yeah, ok." She said calmly. She followed PB out of the room as Finn, Jake and Lemonjuice watched them.

"Well, what now?" asked Lemonjuice. Finn smiled. He reached into his bag and pulled out BMO.

"Who wants to play videogames?" BMO chirped. Lemonjuice squinted her eyes at BMO.

"Ehhhh, what is that?" she asked sourly.

"That's BMO!" Finn replied, "You play videogames on... err… does BMO have a gender? Anyway," Finn grabbed a controller that was plugged into BMO, and offered the other to Lemonjuice with a smile, "wanna play?" he asked. Lemonjuice took the controller and focused on it, poking it until she was sure it was acceptable. "Hmmmm… okay." She replied. She sat down with the controller, still unsure about the idea of 'videogames'. Something in her lemon heart was telling her that this isn't how she should act. She ignored the feeling and decided to try playing with Finn, and soon realised that she was good at 'videogames'. Jake sat down and watched behind them. After Lemonjuice had beaten Finn for the fourth time in a row, PB and Lemonade returned. Finn and Jake stood up and gazed at Lemonade in awe. Lemonjuice looked at her in disgust. Lemonade's skirt was now much shorter, and her top had more buttons, which were all undone to show cleavage. Lemonjuice was torn. Her lemon heart was telling her that something was not right, that her sister might be un-lemon, and that she must be punished. But at the same time, she knew that she couldn't punish her own sister, no matter how tacky she looked. Lemonjuice decided that she should show kindness to her sister anyway, even though something inside her told her not to.

"Mmmm, it'sss..." she struggled to find anything positive about her outfit, "okay." She smiled falsely. Princess Bubblegum glanced out of the window to see that the sun was setting. She looked at the lemon shaped clock in the room, which read half-past 9, and decided that maybe the Lemonsisters should go to sleep, as they had only been 'born' a few hours ago.

"Lemonjuice and Lemonade, I think you should go to bed." she walked over to the wardrobe and took out two night dresses. Both of them were light grey and knee length. They both seemed to approve. PB gave one dress to each of them, and they went into the bathroom to change. "Finn, Jake, I think you should be getting back to your tree house." PB said to them.

"Yea, c'mon Jake." Finn jumped onto Jake's back and they ran out of the castle. PB didn't have to wait long before they had both changed. As before, Lemonjuice's dress fitted well, whereas Lemonade's was tight in places, but this wasn't that much of an issue. It seemed that Lemonade preferred tight-fitting clothes anyway. Princess Bubblegum smiled as they both climbed into their beds. Lemonjuice lay on her back in the left bed. Lemonade slept on her side in the other. "Good night girls." She said before flicking the light switch and closing the door. The only light in the room now was the moonlight coming from the windows.

"Dearest sister, are you awake?" Lemonjuice whispered.

"Yes, did you want something?" Lemonade replied. Lemonjuice rolled her head to face Lemonade.

"Sister, I keep getting this… feeling deep in my lemon heart that… something isn't right about me. It is like… ehhhh… something is… missing. Do you understand this emotion, sister?"

"Sorry, I don't get it. I don't feel anything in my lemon heart." Lemonade tried to sympathise with her sister, but she really couldn't feel anything wrong in her own lemon heart.

"Well, don't you feel that something is wrong with this castle's condition, sister?"

Lemonade shook her head in response. "I don't see anything wrong with this castle."

"Well, goodnight sister." Lemonjuice sighed and fell asleep. Lemonade looked at her for a few seconds, and then fell asleep herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside their window, Ice King was clinging to the windowsill with one arm, and holding an angry Gunter with the other. He was wearing a pair of binoculars around his neck. He was able to support himself easily using his beard to fly.

"Wow Gunter, TWO lemon princesses. That first one was cute but the second one was," he blushed and sighed, imaginary pink hearts popping around him, "so hot. I can't get enough of those massive lumps!" Gunter rolled his eyes and quacked impatiently. They had been watching the Lemonsisters' room since Finn and Jake were out of their way, and Gunter was getting more and more impatient. "Yes, yes Gunter we'll go soon. Just let me just go in and take a few pictures first." Ice King flew up to the window and opened it with his magic. Ice King flew inside and landed quietly. He took a camera from his beard, and took a few pictures of the Lemonsisters sleeping. Gunter was still under his arm, and although he really didn't approve of staying to take a few pictures, he couldn't say anything or else Ice King would be noticed, and Gunter would get the blame. Ice King finished taking photos and flew out of the window, making sure to close it behind him. Gunter quacked furiously as Ice King was flying them home. "No I want the Lemon Princesses to be my brides!" Ice King snapped. Gunter quacked multiple times again, but calmly. Ice King gasped. "You're right Gunter! we can't let Lemongrab get to them! We have to make sure they don't marry THAT guy!" he said. Gunter mumbled to himself, and although Gunter's quacking can't be understood by anyone but the Ice King and other penguins, you could tell that he was saying "That wasn't what I meant."

* * *

A few hours later, the Lemonsisters woke up to the sound of tweeting birds. Lemonjuice and Lemonade got up and stood together at one of the windows to watch the sun rising.

"Beautiful, isn't it sister?" Lemonjuice sighed happily. The sunrise wasn't particularly interesting, although it was fascinating to the two lemons that were literally 'born' yesterday.

"Yeah it's so pretty." Lemonade replied in her dim, high pitched voice. They both waited for PB to come up and tell them something. They were both still clueless about the castle they lived in, what they should be doing and their existence in general. Lemonjuice still felt that she knew a lemon way to act, but another part of her felt that she should be like Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum. Lemonade really didn't feel anything deep at all. Peppermint Butler opened the door and walked in carrying a tray with two bowls of corn flakes. Princess Bubblegum was with him. Princess Bubblegum kindly took the tray and Peppermint Butler walked away. "I know what you lemons are like. The only mild breakfast I could find in the castle was these corn flakes. Hope you enjoy!" she said. Lemonjuice and Lemonade took a bowl each and ate the corn flakes. Princess Bubblegum waited for them to finish before she put the empty bowls on the tray and continued. "Now get dressed and follow me. We've got a lot to do." The Lemonsisters followed her instructions and put their regular clothes on quickly. They followed PB to the entrance. "Now I'm going to show you around the castle, so you know your way around. This is the entrance, outside is the candy kingdom..."

While PB was showing the Lemonsisters around the massive castle, Finn and Jake were still in their tree house, trying to think of a good adventure they could go on. They were sitting at the table, enjoying pancakes. They were both starting to run out of ideas.

"What about the forest? There's lots of adventures there!" Jake suggested. Finn shook his head.

"Nah, I don't feel like going into the forest." Finn yawned.

"Why don't we visit PB? Maybe she has an adventure for us." Jake suggested to Finn.

"Okay, but we're leaving BMO here." Finn said, still embarrassed that someone less than a day old beat him at videogames four times in a row. Jake transformed into a horse, and Finn climbed onto his back. Jake waved his front hooves in the air and galloped out of the window towards the candy kingdom. They reached the entrance to the castle quickly, and Jake transformed back into a dog. They both looked around for signs of Princess Bubblegum or anyone who might know where she is. Peppermint Butler walked through one of the doorways. Finn and Jake ran up to him, causing him to become a bit startled.

"Hey peppermint butler, is Bubblegum home?" Finn asked.

"Yes," he replied, "She's showing two… ehh… lemon-things around the castle. I think she's in the kitchen."

"Thanks, man." Jake thanked Peppermint Butler and they both ran towards the kitchen. Princess Bubblegum and the Lemonsisters were there. Lemonade was fascinated by the fridge and all the food in it while Lemonjuice was more interested in the knives. "Hmmm… now what damage would this do?" she mumbled to herself, holding a butcher's knife up in the direction of Lemonade. "Hmmm…" she hummed while adjusting the angle at which she held the knife. Princess Bubblegum was watching them, smiling at the fact that they turned out just a bit better than the Lemongrabs. She turned around and saw Finn and Jake in front of her, panting. "Hey Peebles, you got an adventure for us?" Finn asked. Princess Bubblegum checked to make sure the Lemonsisters were still occupied and whispered to Finn and Jake. "Actually I want you to come upstairs with me, I got something really important for you. It's about the Lemonsisters." She turned back to the Lemonsisters, who were still looking at fridges and knives, "Feel free to explore. I'll be upstairs if you need anything." The Lemonsisters waved as she walked out with Finn and Jake. They got to the laboratory which was still arranged from the time when the Lemonsisters were created. Princess Bubblegum closed the door behind her, and said quietly to Finn and Jake, "They're making good progress, and I think they might be ready to meet the Lemongrabs."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you ChillinLikeavillain, krikanalo, kendramccormick and The Madman001 and Sunshine Bunnies for your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who followed and favorited!**

**Before I begin, a few ANs: Again, sorry this chapter is poorly written. Also after watching Too Old (which I won't spoil) I feel like I should point out that this story was set before AFMSG and Too Old. Lemongrab is still one of my favorite characters even after what he did, but I don't think anyone can see him in the same way again after seeing Too Old. Finally I'm going away soon, so I probably won't be updating for about 2 weeks.**

* * *

"Are you nuts? Did you see the way Lemonjuice was holding that knife?" Jake asked.

"No, I didn't," Princess Bubblegum answered, "And no, I'm not crazy. The purpose of creating the Lemonsisters was to introduce female citizens to Lemongrab, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Do we have to come too?" Jake whined.

"Yes. We need to make sure they and the Lemongrabs get along, and we are the closest people to them." Princess Bubblegum explained.

"Oh okay then. So when are we going?" Finn asked.

"Right now," PB replied, "Now let's go get them."

* * *

Lemonade was still looking through the fridge and Lemonjuice was now looking with her.

"What do you think this food is, sister?" Lemonjuice held up a can of cola and shook it.

"I think that's a drink." Lemonade replied. Lemonjuice glared at the can.

"6 years dungeon. No trial." She hissed at the cola.

"Why are you punishing a drink?" Lemonade asked, confused.

"It confused me!" Lemonjuice snapped. Lemonjuice pulled the tab on the can. The drink foamed and spat in her face. "HOW DARE YOUU!" she spat "ONE MILLION YEARS DUNGEON!" she yelled at the can. Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum walked into the kitchen to see a lemon whose face was dripping with cola. "Err girls, we're going to castle Lemongrab. We'll be leaving once you've cleaned up." She said. Lemonjuice quickly washed her face in a nearby sink and followed Finn, Jake and PB out of the room. Jake grew long enough to allow Finn, Princess Bubblegum and the Lemonsisters to ride on his back, and they set off for castle Lemongrab. As Castle Lemongrab came into sight, Lemonjuice and Lemonade stared at it in awe.

"Is this a place for… lemons like us?" Lemonjuice asked, her eyes sparkling.

"I guess you could say that." Princess Bubblegum replied.

The Lemonsisters' eyes continued to twinkle as Jake took extra care to carry the four across the bridges on the last stretch of the journey. Finally they reached the entrance to castle Lemongrab. Everyone got off Jake as he shrunk to his normal size. "Okay girls, we're going to meet the Lemongrabs now so be nice." Princess Bubblegum told the Lemonsisters and they both nodded. Finn opened the door and they all walked inside. Lemonjuice and Lemonade followed close behind Princess Bubblegum. The Lemongrabs and the lemon children who were still alive were sitting around a large, lemon shaped table, enjoying some of the candies from the candy tree. The Lemongrabs sat together at one end of the table with the Lemon Children sitting in the chairs next to them. Conveniently, there were five empty seats at the other end of the table. The Lemongrabs stared at the group. The Lemonsisters were talking to each other about the castle's acceptable conditions and didn't even notice the Lemongrabs until,

"We told you to call first!" Lemongrab shrieked. They both turned to face them, still behind Princess Bubblegum. Lemonade froze as soon as she saw Lemongrab's face. She could see a sparkling background around him, and everything about him was just… so acceptable. The dimples on his lemony face, his long pointed nose, the nub on his head. "So… cute…" she thought. She sighed and relaxed as the pupils of her eyes turned heart shaped and she smiled as if she was in a trance. Lemonjuice was just staring at her, not knowing how to react. She could tell that her sister had a crush.

"Yes, this is unacceptable!" Lemongrab 2 yelled.

"Wait!" Princess Bubblegum shouted, "We brought guests."

Lemonjuice and Lemonade stepped in front of Princess Bubblegum. Lemonade stood up straight now, but her pupils were still heart shaped and she was smiling. Lemonjuice just stood there with no expression on her face. Lemongrab stood up and approached both of them. "Who are these rigamaroles?" he asked.

"This is Lemonjuice," Princess Bubblegum pointed at Lemonjuice, "and this is Lemonade." She pointed at Lemonade. Lemonade's heart pounded faster and faster, her eyes sparkling more and more as Lemongrab approached them. Lemonjuice didn't react to Lemongrab approaching them. Lemongrab came close to Lemonjuice and poked her. First on her face, then one of her breasts, then her shoulder and then even more places. Lemonjuice poked him back the same until they were both poking each other at a fast speed. "Hmm, she… is… acceptable." Lemongrab approved, smiling, and moved on to Lemonade. Princess Bubblegum sweated nervously as he came close to Lemonade, as she knew that Lemonade didn't have the same lemon styles as other lemons.

When he approached Lemonade, she still had her 'in a trance' expression. He poked her once in one of her huge lumps. She blushed and giggled. Lemongrab's face wrinkled and he poked her blushing cheek. Lemonade turned away, blushing further. She looked up at Lemongrab and fluttered her eyelids, hoping that he would find her acceptable.

"Yeeeuuurrghhh…" Lemongrab paused, but after seeing that Princess Bubblegum was folding her arms, judging him, he made a decision, "Acceptable." He said quickly. Lemonade almost fainted, although luckily she was caught by Lemonjuice. Lemonade gazed up at her sister who had caught her, smiling. Lemonjuice had caught her with one arm, and she raised it to stand her up again.

"Care to join us?" Lemongrab 2 asked, welcoming the guests.

"Sure." Jake shrugged and they all sat around the table to enjoy candy corns and skittle coconuts.

* * *

At the top of the lemon castle, binoculars perched on the tall castle wall, was Ice King. He was well hidden, and from where the group was sitting, you could only see the silhouette of what easily looked like a lemon bird. He was holding a pair of binoculars in one hand and Gunter in the other, perching on a few bricks that were sticking out and using his huge beard to balance himself. Gunter was angry with Ice King as usual, and quacked at him angrily. "Shhh, they'll hear you." Ice King whispered angrily. He saw Lemongrab poke Lemonade in one of her lumps, and he saw her flirtatious reaction. "Oh how dare he flirt with my future wife!" he whispered in the same furious tone. Gunter quacked at Ice King. "Shut up Gunter you know that princess is going to be my future wife." Ice King pointed out. Gunter rolled his eyes and mumble-quacked to himself. "Gunter," Ice King gritted his teeth, "I'm starting to get real mad at you."

Ice King watched through binoculars as Lemongrab, PB, Finn, Jake and the 'Lemon Princesses' sat down and ate coconut filled skittles. From where he was, he could see down Lemonade's shirt, and he was enjoying the view.

"Ohh yeahh my sweet Lemon Princess." He said. Gunter quacked at him again. Ice King glared at Gunter. "Gunter she will be my wife and you know it! Now shut up or no dinner tonight!" Ice King raged. He looked through the binoculars again to realise everyone around the table was now staring in his direction. He ducked quickly, his back to the castle wall. "Wow Gunter," he panted, "That was close, we should really go home now."

Ice King flew back home, still holding Gunter under one arm and holding the binoculars with the other hand.

* * *

Everyone around the table except the few Lemon Children were staring at the top of the castle wall where Ice King was perched.

"What was that?" Finn asked.

"Ehhhhh probably just a bird…" Lemongrab 2 said. Finn shrugged and they finished eating their skittle coconuts.

"So who are these?" Lemonjuice asked, looking around at the Lemon Children.

"These are our boys." Lemongrab replied proudly. Lemonade was sat right next to Seed-Wad. She smiled down at him, and he looked blankly at the empty skittle coconut he had just eaten.

"Aww aren't you precious!" Lemonade said as she squished Seed-Wad's cheeks. Seed-Wad widened his eyes, startled. He let out a loud shriek.

"He doesn't like that! Unhand him!" Lemongrab warned. Lemonade let go of Seed-Wad. She sat up and giggled, blushing.

"Of course, my love." she said. Everyone, including the Lemon Children, turned and stared at her. Lemongrab even had a disgusted look on his face. He wanted to express how truly unacceptable he thought she was, but he knew Princess Bubblegum wouldn't allow it. He could say 'it's gross' about a candy person easily, but never a lemon person.

"Errm… girls… Finn and Jake… I think we should go." Princess Bubblegum said awkwardly. The Lemonsisters, Finn and Jake got up and followed Princess Bubblegum. The Lemonsisters noticed that Princess Bubblegum was heading outside, so Lemonjuice waved goodbye to the Lemongrabs. Lemonade did the same, except also winked at Lemongrab. This caused Lemongrab to frown at her.

Princess Bubblegum, with Finn, Jake and the Lemonsisters, walked out of castle Lemongrab. Princess Bubblegum had a worried expression on her face. Finn held the door open for Jake and the Lemonsisters, and closed it behind him afterwards while the Lemongrabs and the Lemon Children watched them all leave. When the door had closed, and Princess Bubblegum was sure that the Lemongrabs could no longer see them, she sighed.

"Lemonade, you need to understand, Lemongrab doesn't feel the same way about you." She said.

"How did you know I liked him?" Lemonade asked dimly. Princess Bubblegum's face went deadpan.

"It was obvious." She moaned.

"Oh, okay then. I'll stop." Lemonade responded.

"Great. I think we should go home anyway." Princess Bubblegum looked into the distance, "It's getting dark."

Jake grew longer to allow everyone to ride on his back, and headed towards the Candy Kingdom. On the Journey, Princess Bubblegum rode right behind Finn, and the Lemonsisters were behind them.  
"Finn, I think we need to keep them for just a little bit longer before they can move into Castle Lemongrab." Princess Bubblegum said quietly, so the Lemonsisters didn't hear her. They were already having a conversation with each other anyway.

"Wait, they're moving into Castle Lemongrab?" Finn asked, surprised.

"That's why we created them, remember?" Princess Bubblegum pointed out, slightly angry. Once they were back at Princess Bubblegum's castle, Princess Bubblegum spent further time showing the Lemonsisters around the castle, getting to know them. She noticed that Lemonade had candy styles. She was friendly and kind to everyone, although she approached them in an unintentionally creepy way, which caused some of them to panic. Lemonade didn't understand why people were scared of her; she was trying to be nice. Lemonjuice on the other hand was different. Lemonjuice had a weird obsession with knives, and wasn't really kind to anyone. Princess Bubblegum noticed that she was very similar to Lemongrab, and understood lemon styles. She didn't try and be nice to the candy people, and sometimes she even called them 'slaves'. Despite this, Lemonjuice was brilliant at videogames, and could also understand candy styles. Although they had very different personalities, it was obvious that the two sisters got along well together and hardly fought, and Princess Bubblegum liked them that way.

Later in the evening, she tucked them in the same as before. She smiled as she flicked the light switch and whispered "Good night girls." When she had closed the door, Finn and Jake were standing behind her. "We'll be going now, goodnight Princess." Finn said. Princess Bubblegum stopped them.

"Finn, Jake, would it be okay if you were to stay here, to help me take care of the Lemonsisters?" Princess Bubblegum asked kindly.

"Sure," Finn replied, "But why can't you take care of them?"

"Because I have a kingdom to run too." Princess Bubblegum said.

"We'll do it," Jake said, "but we'll need to go home to get pyjamas and a toothbrush first."

"That's okay," she yawned, "I'm going to bed. You can sleep in the room next to mine if you like."

Finn jumped onto Jake's back. Princess Bubblegum opened the window so Jake could glide out and towards their treehouse. She waved goodbye until they were out of sight, and then walked tiredly to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Argh I'm really REALLY sorry about the late update, lots of stuff going on .  
Thank you so much to XxPurple MistxX, Chillinlikeavillain, krikanalo, The Madman001, jerk girls kiss and anon for reviews. I really appreciate them :D  
I'll probably keep updating late because school starts again in a few days, but here's chapter 6!**

* * *

Sunshine crept through the window of Princess Bubblegum's bedroom, highlighting specs of dust that floated in the beams of light. Princess Bubblegum was still fast asleep. She opened her eyes slowly, groaning. She rolled out of her bed before brushing her hair and getting changed into her usual dress. She yawned and walked to the room next to her sluggishly, to check if Finn and Jake were there.

* * *

The room next to Princess Bubblegum's was the same size and layout as the Lemonsisters', although the colour scheme was much different, and there weren't any lemon themed decorations. Most of the room was light brown, with wooden furniture that resembled what they had in their treehouse. On the floor in the middle of the room, Finn and Lemonjuice were playing BMO, with Jake watching behind Finn and Lemonade watching behind Lemonjuice. Finn was red faced, fuming and almost smashing the controller in anger while Lemonjuice kept a calm expression, and used the controller fluidly. Jake and Lemonade were watching the screen in awe. On the screen was a fight game, with the characters being more muscly versions of themselves. Finn's character was moving so rapidly the screen was almost fuzzy, while Lemonjuice's character attacked him and blocked his attacks using precise moves and looked much calmer in comparison. Lemonade's eyes were twinkling. "Come on sister you almost beat him!" she cheered, noticing that Finn's health bar was red. Lemonjuice's health bar was almost full.

"Come on Finn!" Jake encouraged while his friend was sweaty, red and panicking, "You can still beat her! It's possible!"

On the screen, Lemonjuice's character smacked Finn's character to the ground, and his health bar shrunk to 0. On Lemonjuice's side, Lemonade high fived her sister and they both smiled. Finn fumed even more, until Jake patted his shoulder. "Come on man, it's probably just a glitch." He said, at which point Finn sighed and calmed down. At that point, Princess Bubblegum came in through the door to see what looked like Lemonade celebrating with Lemonjuice, and Jake trying to reassure Finn.

"What happened here?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"LJ really kicked Finn's buns at BMO." Jake replied.

"Hm. Okay then. Did you guys already have breakfast?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Nope. We just woke up." Jake replied, even though they had all been awake for a while playing BMO.

"Let's go get pancakes then. Come with me." Princess Bubblegum said, and everyone followed her out of the door and downstairs. When they got downstairs they all sat around a table which had all several stacks of large pancakes, and every sauce and topping you could think of. "Enjoy!" Princess Bubblegum smiled. Everyone took a few pancakes, and topped them with lots of sauces and sprinkles. Even lemon candy.  
"Hey Princess?" Jake asked disapprovingly.

"Yes Jake?" Princess Bubblegum said.

"Where's the bacon, for bacon pancakes?" Jake asked, sulking with his arms crossed. Princess Bubblegum laughed.

"Oh Jake, I'll go call Peppermint." Princess Bubblegum turned behind her and yelled "Yo Peppermint!" and Peppermint Butler ran into the room.

"Yes Princess?" he said.

"Could you go get some bacon?" PB asked. Peppermint Butler looked confused.

"Um… of course Princess." He said, and he walked to the kitchen to get some bacon.

Jake started humming to himself happily, thinking of bacon pancakes. Princess Bubblegum looked at the Lemonsisters who were enjoying pancakes heavily topped with chocolate sauce, sprinkles and lemon candy.

"Are you enjoying those pancakes, girls?" she asked.

"Mmmpph, yes, acceptable." They both approved. Their mouths were still full of pancake.

"Well that's great. I think you're ready to move in with the Lemongrabs." Princess Bubblegum said. Finn dramatically spat out the orange juice he was drinking, which landed on Jake.

"Ewww gross." Jake complained.

"Princess what are you thinking? Seriously you saw how Lemonade was with Lemongrab yesterday." Finn shouted.

"I know." She said, "But I've seen now that Lemonade has learned from her mistakes, and they are both ready now."

"Fine, but you might want to call them first." Finn said.

"Of course I will, but maybe we should finish breakfast first." PB said. Peppermint Butler came into the room with a plate which had a pile of bacon on it. Jake jumped up and down in his seat in excitement as Peppermint Butler placed the bacon filled plate in front of him.

"Thanks man." Jake thanked Peppermint.

"You're welcome, enjoy your bacon." Peppermint said and he walked out of the room again. Jake excitedly topped his pancakes with bacon and ate them.

"We'll go tomorrow if it's okay with them." Princess Bubblegum said to Finn.

"That's cool." Finn said.

"I'll go call the Lemongrabs." Princess Bubblegum said. She left the room, leaving everyone else to enjoy their pancakes.

* * *

"No no. Get off. Or 5 hours dungeon." Lemongrab threatened to Plop-Top, who was clinging to his leg. Plop-Top shrieked loudly. "No! Get off! Heed my instructions or else! ARRGHH!" Lemongrab screamed. Lemongrab was in his and Lemongrab 2's bedroom, desperately trying to get Plop-Top off his leg so he could go to the bathroom. Their room was as big as Princess Bubblegum's, and laid out exactly the same, except the furniture had a yellow and brown colour scheme, with some green. The clock above their bed even had the Lemon Child whose face peeled when he yelled in it. He jumped from the clock and screeched at Lemongrab, his face peeling as he did. "Shut up Lemonpeel*! Or dungeon for you too!" Lemongrab yelled. Suddenly the phone rang near him, but he couldn't walk to it because Plop-Top was still clinging to his leg. "Mnnnyeearghh! Brother go and answer it!" Lemongrab shrieked angrily.

Lemongrab 2 was busy trying to get Seed-Wad off his head. He looked in the mirror in the bathroom and tried to pull Seed-Wad off, but with no success. "Yes, I'll get it." He sighed in defeat. He walked past his furious brother to the phone.

"Hello?" Lemongrab 2 said. The person on the other end started talking.

"Yes Mother Princess?" Princess Bubblegum talked again.

"Mhmm," he nodded as Princess Bubblegum kept talking, "Mhmm, mhmm, mhmm…" he continued nodding. Princess Bubblegum finished explaining, and what she said caused Seed-Wad and Lemongrab 2's eyes to widen. "WHHHAAAAAAAAA?" he yelled. Lemongrab turned to his brother.

"Dearest brother what happened?" he asked.

"MOTHER PRINCESS SHALL EXPLAIN!" Lemongrab 2 replied, handing the phone to Lemongrab. Lemongrab listened to what Princess Bubblegum had to say. When she finished explaining, he screamed so loudly, the castle shook.

"MOTHER NOOOOO! NEVER! I shall never let the unacceptable one stay here!" Lemongrab shouted.

PB started talking again.

"Decorpsinator serum? Hhhmmmnnn…" Lemongrab mumbled. Princess Bubblegum finished talking on the other end. "Yea, ok. Goodbye Mother."

Lemongrab put down the phone and turned to his brother. "Dearest brother I have both good and bad news. Mother Princess has a way to bring back our boys!" he smiled.

"This is excellent news! When is she going to bring them back?" Lemongrab 2 asked.

"That is the problem. We must allow Lemonjuice and Lemonade to stay with us for one week." Lemongrab said.

"Nyyeaarrrrghhh." They both cried.

"I cannot stand the one in white!" Lemongrab complained.

"Me neither brother!" The other one said.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum put down the phone. "Now where did I put the decorpsinator serum?" she said to herself. Suddenly, Finn, Jake and the Lemonsisters appeared at the door. Princess Bubblegum jumped back a little.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"This is where the phone is. You showed us." Lemonjuice replied.

"Oh. Well I got good news." She smiled. "You two are staying at Castle Lemongrab for a week!"

"Yes that is acceptable news." Lemonjuice said.

"Ohmyglob," Lemonade cried, "This is soo exciting! Is Lemongrab gonna be there?"

"Yes he is." PB replied. Lemonade's face lit up.

"Oooooh! Yesyesyesyesyes!" she squealed happily.

"It's good to see you're excited about this. I hope you'll both settle in well at Castle Lemongrab." PB said.

"Mmnnn I shall go and pack my things." Lemonjuice said. She left the room to go into her own room and pack the few things she had: her nightdress, her lemon-toothbrush, lemon-hairbrush and a small but sharp pen knife she found. She also packed the empty can of cola, knowing that there was a dungeon at Castle Lemongrab. They all fitted well in a small lemon shaped suitcase that Princess Bubblegum laid out for her. Lemonade came in a few minutes later to pack her things. She opened her suitcase and threw things into it as she mentioned them.

"Hmm let's see… night dress, toothbrush, hairbrush, makeup…" she threw a heavy yellow makeup bag into the suitcase which landed with a thud, "some small sword thingy, iPhone…" her list went on as Lemonjuice just stared in shock. _"How did she get all those things when we were literally born a few days ago?" _ She thought to herself.

"W…where did you get those?" she stuttered.

"Found 'em." Lemonade shrugged.

Lemonjuice continued to stare in shock until Lemonade finished packing. She still found it hard to believe her sister had an iPhone. Did those even exist in Ooo? Lemonjuice and Lemonade went back downstairs with their suitcases. Princess Bubblegum, Finn and Jake were waiting outside for them, and Jake had morphed himself into an open top car, with four seats and a space for the bags. Princess Bubblegum threw Lemonjuice's bag into the Jake car followed by Lemonade's. They then got into the Jake car, Finn and Princess Bubblegum in the front and the Lemonsisters in the back, and Jake made a "beep beep!" sound as he began their journey to Castle Lemongrab.

On the journey, Princess Bubblegum sat in the driver's seat, though she didn't have to do anything as Jake was driving himself. She leant against the door, deep in thought. She was anxious about the Lemonsisters moving in with the Lemongrabs, especially Lemonade. The Lemonsisters were much more successful creations than the Lemongrabs, and PB actually liked them a little. She knew that the Lemongrabs didn't get along with Lemonade already, and she had to bribe them just to let her stay. She shuddered at the thought of the Lemon Children being brought back to life. They seemed to find Lemonjuice acceptable, so there was still a chance of success. Maybe the Earldom of Lemongrab would finally be more like the Candy Kingdom. She felt Jake the car come to a halt and she looked up at Castle Lemongrab.

"We're here?" she said, almost surprised.

"Yeah," Finn said, "You were daydreaming weren't you?"

"I must have been." She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

They all got out of Jake the car and the Lemonsisters took their bags. Jake turned back into his dog form and they walked through the doors of Castle Lemongrab.

"Greetings, Princess!" The Lemongrabs grinned, flashing their sharp teeth as they all came in through the door.

"Hello Lemongrabs." Princess Bubblegum said.

"The serum, Princess?" Lemongrab asked, still grinning.

"Here." Princess Bubblegum handed the decorpsinator serum over to Lemongrab shakily.

"Greetings, fellow lemons." Lemongrab 2 welcomed the Lemonsisters.

"We will now show you to your rooms." Lemongrab said.

The Lemonsisters took their bags and followed the Lemongrabs. Princess Bubblegum watched them as they left.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the same place as yesterday, was Ice King. He had the same pair of binoculars and Gunter was under his arm. It was like he had never left the place where he perched.

"Oh Gunter isn't this exciting? A whole week of watching over my future wife!" Ice King sighed. Gunter quacked at him. "No Gunter it isn't stalking," Ice King gritted his teeth, "It's just admiring and watching over my future wife without her knowing." He watched through binoculars as they followed the Lemongrabs.

"Ooh I wonder where their room is." He grinned. Gunter quacked angrily at him. "For the last time it's not stalking it's just… oooh I think I found where their room is!" Ice King exclaimed.

He could see through his binoculars that their room had a large enough window to see what they were doing, and perhaps big enough for him to fit into. The Lemongrabs were showing the Lemonsisters their room unenthusiastically, which wasn't surprising to Ice King. He already met the first Lemongrab before, and knew that the other Lemongrab was a clone. Lemonjuice seemed almost as dull as the Lemongrabs, but Lemonade was excited and jumped onto her bed.

"My Lemon Princess…" He sighed. He peered through the binoculars again and saw that Lemongrab was focusing his eyes on him, and said something which caused the others to look. "Uh oh." Ice King jumped off and flew away as quickly as possible, not wanting to get caught.

* * *

The Lemongrabs were showing the Lemonsisters around their room. It looked incredibly similar to their room at Princess Bubblegum's castle, except there was no wallpaper, and the mirror was cracked.

"Yes this is perfectly acceptable." Lemonjuice said.

"Yes of course," Lemongrab 2 replied "Dinnertime will be in… uhh… 10 minutes! Yes! 10 minutes!"

"Come and join us then." Lemongrab said, and they both walked out.

Lemonade was sat on her bed, and Lemonjuice was inspecting the furniture in the room, looking in every drawer she could find. Lemonade gazed out of the window. The clouds were lit by the sun, and the sky looked beautiful.

"Sister?" Lemonade said.

"Mmm?" Lemonjuice said.

"That… thing from before. What was it?" Lemonade asked anxiously

"Dearest sister I don't wish to worry you but… I can't help but feel we're being watched. It think it might be a person."

**AN: *That little screaming peeling guy doesn't have a name in the series so I made one up.**


End file.
